


pretty tied up

by wendywrites



Series: kinky boots [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendywrites/pseuds/wendywrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson brings out JB's inner freak. </p><p>|Jaebum wonders when he became such a pervert. Was he just born this way and all Jackson has done is exposing his latent perverseness? He was never innocent, but he wasn’t always the kind of man to get hard thinking of tying up his boyfriend, hitting him, and making him call him ‘oppa’?|</p>
            </blockquote>





	pretty tied up

**Author's Note:**

> After searching high and low for some fic where JB doms Jackson and finding none, I decided to be the change I wanted to see in the world.

It’s been over an hour since he met the deliveryman at the door and signed for his package, but Jaebum still hasn’t opened it. It’s inconspicuous-looking enough, a medium sized box wrapped in brown paper sitting on the coffee table, but its contents are anything but. Jaebum still can’t believe he went through with his purchase.

 

‘Jackson Wang, you’re going to be the death of me.’

 

Even before they started their thing, Jaebum always suspected that Jackson would be a bit of a freak in bed; turns out he was right. In the three months that they’ve been together, Jaebum has done more experimenting than he has with all of his previous partners put together, not that that’s a large number. But if someone had gone up to him three months ago and told him he would get so much practice with rimming that he’d become quite good at it, he would have said, ‘What the hell is rimming?’

 

Sometimes he can’t believe the things he’s done to make Jackson happy, his current situation being the latest example. Really though, he probably should have seen it coming. On the occasions where Jackson was getting particularly raucous and a verbal reprimand wasn’t enough to rein him in, Jaebum would give him a firm slap on the neck or tackle him and press him into the nearest wall, depending on how rowdy he was getting. He had noticed the odd sparkle in Jackson’s eyes, the way the corner of his lips would twitch up, but somehow he never connected the dots; Jackson had to tell him.

 

 

 

_Jaebum had Jackson pinned to the bed by his upper arms, his fingers pressing crescent moons into his skin. Jackson was arching his back as Jaebum powerfully thrust into him, Jackson’s sweat-soaked fringe covering nearly half his face. It made Jaebum wish he had three arms so he could move the hair out of his eyes and fuck him hard at the same time._

 

_“Ah, hyung! Jaebum-hyung!” Jackson cried out. Jaebum thought Jackson was just getting close to edge, until the other man started slapping at whatever part he could reach._

 

_“What’s wrong?” Jaebum let go of his arms and started to sit back, until Jackson wrapped his legs tight around his waist and grabbed his hands, placing them around his neck._

 

_“Uh,” Jaebum said blankly. He should be at least a little used to Jackson’s brand of spontaneity and kinkiness but the request had him floored. Jaebum wasn’t just thrown but something he wasn’t expecting, he’s scared of hurting him. Something must have shown in his face because Jackson didn’t try to beg or cajole Jaebum into trying it out like he normally would, he just stared up at Jaebum as he slowly released a breath out the side of mouth._

 

_“Hit me,” he said plainly after a moment of silence._

 

_“What?”_

 

_“Hit me.” Jackson punctuated the statement by slapping himself on the arm. “Come on, JB, fucking hit me!” Jackson sat up suddenly and shoved at Jaebum’s chest._

 

_“Jackson!” Jaebum had to grab his hands to prevent him from shoving him again. Jackson continued to struggle and thrash and so Jaebum had to wrestle him back down to the bed._

 

_“Don’t. Fucking. Push. Me.” Jaebum grunted as he straddled Jackson and punched him in the arm. His temper had mellowed out relative to his teenage years, but it was still not difficult to set it off during sex when he was already tense and excited._

 

_“A-a-ah!” Jaebum thought Jackson was moaning in pain until he felt the splash of hot liquid on his leg and Jackson’s body writhing beneath him. After his spasms calmed down, Jackson lifted his semen-covered hand to Jaebum’s face and popped two fingers into Jaebum’s mouth. Out of habit, Jaebum sucked his fingers clean. Then, he surprised himself and Jackson by furiously jacking himself until his cum splashed all over Jackson’s face. Jackson’s body shuddered beneath him and Jaebum jumped off him and ran and locked himself in the bathroom._

 

_It’s not the first time he’s came on Jackson’s face – he earned that stripe weeks ago, while Jackson was wearing his glasses to boot – but it was the first time he’s done something like that without being prompted to do so._

 

_“JB, open the door. I’ve got to wash this jizz off my face before it hardens.” He heard Jackson call through the door. Jaebum took a deep breath before he opened it to let the other man inside. Jackson made a beeline for the sink and Jaebum watched him as he washed and patted his face dry._

 

_“You know, even though it’s a bitch to get off once it gets hard and flaky, I think jizz is pretty good for the skin when it’s still wet.”_

 

_“What?” Jaebum snorted in disbelief._

 

_“No lie, I think my skin is looking and feeling younger and more supple thanks to your jizz,” Jackson said as he ran his fingers down his face while staring in the mirror. A laugh burst out of Jaebum before he could stop it, and it wasn’t long before Jackson joined him. As he giggled with glee, Jackson absently fingered the red spot on his arm where Jaebum had punched, with a twinkle in his eye._

 

 

 

He really should have expected this.

 

According to Jackson, the stuff he ordered were really mild and nothing to be freaked out over – “Really, JB? It’s just some restraints, a cock ring, a butt plug, a blindfold, and a riding crop. Just relax, man.” –  but all Jaebum could think was that he was taking the first step down a path that ended with one of them decked out in a latex gimp suit.

 

 

Right when Jaebum thinks of hiding the box or tossing it in the bin, he hears the sound of the front door being opened.

 

“Jaebum-hyung~” Jackson’s voice is syrupy sweet as he skips inside and sits down next to Jaebum. He feels his heart catch in his throat as Jackson lays his head on his shoulder and beams up at him. How can Jackson be so cute and so wild at the same time? When Jinyoung and Mark do the cutesy routine, Jaebum just laughs, but when Jackson does it, it makes his stomach clench and face flush. Before he can stop himself, Jaebum idly wonders if he could get Jackson to call him ‘oppa’ sometimes. He clenches his eyes shut in an attempt to banish the thought, but it stubbornly refuses to go away.

 

“Jaebum-hyung, did our special package come today?” Jaebum opens his eyes to see Jackson blinking cutely at him.

 

“Yes,” Jaebum croaks. Jackson smiles brightly enough to make him go blind.

 

“Ready to try it out?”

 

“Yes,” he whispers. Jaebum wonders when he became such a pervert. Was he just born this way and all Jackson has done is exposing his latent perverseness? He was never innocent, but he wasn’t always the kind of man to get hard thinking of tying up his boyfriend, hitting him, and making him call him ‘oppa’?

 

“Let’s go!” JB only has just enough time to grab the package before Jackson grabs his hand and pulls him off the sofa, towards the bedroom. Although he has his quiet moments, for the most part being with Jackson is like getting caught in a whirlwind.

 

Once they get in the bedroom Jackson starts stripping, ridding himself of his outer shirt and tank top before kicking off his baggy shorts. When he’s left in nothing but his signature black leggings and his socks, he coyly covers his chest with his hands and turns his body away.

 

“Jaebum, you’re not undressing,” he says, feigning shyness.

 

“I know,” is all he says.

 

“Oh,” Jackson blinks, clearly surprised, but definitely not displeased.

 

“But who told you to stop undressing? Did I tell to stop?”

 

“No, Jaebum,” Jackson sheepishly.

 

“Jaebum- _hyung_!” Jaebum steps up to Jackson and gives him a slap on the side of his neck. “Now, finish undressing, but leave your boxers on.” He’s not entirely sure what comes over him, but it’s made Jaebum throw away his inhibitions and embrace the part of him that wants to wreck Jackson as much as Jackson wants to be wrecked.

 

“Yes, Jaebum-hyung,” Jackson turns away to take off his leggings and socks, but not before Jaebum sees him smiling. After he’s finished, Jaebum steps up to him again, licking his lips in anticipation, and using his height advantage to loom over Jackson and forcing him to take an involuntary step back. He can see Jackson holding back a smirk as he licks his own lips.

 

“Get on the bed.” Jackson complies, flopping backwards and wiggling his way up to the headboard.

 

Jaebum tears open the box, pausing for a second as he takes a look at its contents. He’s no longer afraid of trying this out, but that doesn’t mean he suddenly knows what he’s doing. Thankfully, Jackson throws him a lifeline.

 

“JB, here, let me show you how I want you to do it.” Jaebum grunts in agreement and Jackson sits up and takes the box out of his hands.

 

“Take the restraints and tie the ends like this around my hands, looping the middle through the middle post.” Jackson demonstrates by tying his left hand with ease.

 

“After I’m tied up, put the blindfold on me. You see the cock ring, yeah it vibrates.” Jaebum’s eyebrows rise as Jackson pushes a button on the device and it starts rattling and shaking in his hand.

 

“What am I supposed to do with this?” Jaebum holds up the riding crop.

 

“Just freestyle. Don’t worry, I’m not going to just lie there like a dead fish, I’ll help you get into character,” Jackson grins, looking stupidly cute.

 

“Right,” Jaebum grunts before pushing at Jackson’s chest. Jackson lies back down and lets Jaebum tie him to the headboard before slipping the blindfold over his eyes. The blindfold is barely on before Jackson starts tugging at the restraints and bucking his hips.

 

“Jackson, stop!” Jackson doesn’t listen, instead using his legs to kick at Jaebum. “Jackson! Ya!” Jaebum grabs the riding crop and brings it down hard on Jackson’s chest.

 

“Ah, shit!” Jackson hisses.

 

“Behave.”

 

“Yes, Jaebum-hyung.” He arches up, his hands clenching and unclenching in their bonds. Jaebum leans down and kisses the red mark on his chest. Jackson groans and tries to grind their pelvises together, but Jaebum sits up and pins his legs down.

 

“Don’t make me have to tie your feet up too,” Jaebum warns with a slap to his muscular thigh.

 

“Yes, Jaebum-hyung.” Even so, Jackson can’t seem to stop his body from fidgeting. Jaebum suspects he’s holding back for his sake, and he really appreciates it.

 

Taking a second to think, Jaebum takes the riding crop and runs the leather end down Jackson’s chest until he hits the waistband of his boxers. He carefully runs the end up and down over Jackson’s crotch until he’s fully hard and leaving a wet spot on the front of his underwear. Even more carefully, he lightly swats at the bulge, eyes fixed on Jackson’s face the entire time.

 

Feeling a little more courageous, Jaebum slaps the riding crop against Jackson’s chest again, this time hitting a nipple.

 

“Ugh, do that again!” Jackson gasps.

 

“Shut up,” Jaebum tells him, but hits the other nipple anyway.

 

Jaebum shifts so that he’s straddling Jackson’s pelvis again and he grinds them together as he swats his nipples with the riding crop.

 

“Ah, fuck, JB!” Jaebum hardly ever sees his neighbours but he wonders if they hate him for all the times they’ve undoubtedly had to listen to Jackson’s moaning. Maybe he’ll get a gag next time.

 

“Fuck, I’m gonna-” Jackson cries out as he arches up one last time before crashing back onto the bed.

 

Jackson is an unpredictable force of nature and his orgasms are no different. Some days he goes off like a shot, other days he goes on and on with no sign of stopping. Today is one of his shorter days; he was probably half hard before he even arrived.

 

 

“Do you want me to finish you off?” Jackson pants, head gesturing in the general direction of the bulge in Jaebum’s sweatpants.

 

“Hmm, maybe a little later.” Perhaps Jaebum has some masochistic tendencies of his own. He’s definitely not comfortable being so hard but he doesn’t have any real compulsion to relieve the tension just yet. Jaebum thinks he understands Jackson a little better now.

 

“Suit yourself,” Jackson sighs, already half asleep. It’s his style to take a nap before initiating a second round. As soon as Jaebum unties him, he wraps his arms around Jaebum’s torso and buries his face in his chest.

 

Outwardly, Jaebum looks calm; stroking Jackson’s sweaty hair out of his face, but his mind is racing. He can’t wait for Jackson to wake up so they can continue trying out the rest of the stuff in the box. And when they’re done with that then maybe they can order some new stuff to try out.

 

So what if he’s a pervert? If he’s going to hell, then at least Jackson is heading there right along with him, and he can live with that.

 


End file.
